When you're here
by Tray D. Sheila
Summary: I believe we all know those days where you wished you had stayed in bed, because the day is turning into a bad one. Shanks feels like this and comfort comes from his best friend and love.


**Just a little ShanksxBenn fluff**

* * *

Shanks was not sorry for the lost of his arm. Not at all. He would do it all over again, but some days he wished he had his arm. At least at the beginning, where he had to get use to only have one arm and to switch from his primary, which had been his left arm, to his secondary arm. Now that was a real challenge, a battle he kept fighting.

However, today was a day he just wanted to give it all up. First he couldn't really get dressed, he had long giving up tucking his shirt in his pants, so it wasn't that, that irritated him. No it was his slash that didn't want to sit right.

Groaning annoyed, he threw it aside and plopped down on bed. Maybe he just shouldn't get up? It was really tempting to him and he closed his eyes, wondering if it would make any difference if he would take a day off and just stay in bed. It wouldn't, so it was tempting to just keep lying here.

He sat up and tried once more, getting it somewhat right and went to the galley. His crew was great, all putting up with his mood changes lately and they had picked up fast when he had a bad day, like today. Lucky Roo had therefor made breakfast easy for him and poured coffee into his mug, as he sat down.

Shanks was grateful and gave them a smile, as to say they shouldn't worry, but he would only fool himself, if he believed that they wouldn't be worried. After all, he was their captain and they cared deeply for him, Shanks knew this. And right now, he had to rely on their strength, just until he had gotten hang of living with one arm only.

The day went on and went from an annoying start, to a bad noon. A storm had suddenly erupted, not surprising, this was Grand Line after all, but some men had fallen overboard, including Shanks. He had tried to reach out for something to grab on, as a big wave fell over the ship, but he had used his left missing arm.

Soaking, he let Benn take the lead and went into his room to get dry and redressed. Could this day become any worse?

He shouldn't really press fate, as some strong pirates decided to take them on. Shanks was unused to fight with his right arm and had therefor slight trouble with the five men he fought. It really pressed the wrong bottoms and he decided to end the battle quick, by releasing his Conquers Haki.

Grumpy he left deck and went to his room. He should had stayed in bed this morning. He heard the men rush to clean up after the fight, as he lied on his bed, staring at the ceiling. Shanks was in really bad mood.

After a while, he heard the door crack open. He didn't need to turn his head to know who it was. Only one person on the ship would go into his room without knocking. Or maybe Shanks should start calling it their room? After all, ever since he woke up from surgery after loosing his arm, he and Benn had started to ... well date wasn't the right word for a pirate, so Shanks would say they had become lovers.

Benn sat on the bed and let his hand run through the red locks of Shanks and was smiling softly, knowing how Shanks felt right now. No words were spoken at first and slowly Shanks relaxed. Something good always came from something bad. He had finally made a move on Benn back then and now the man was at his side whenever he needed comfort.

Not that Benn hadn't been on his side before, this was just different. This was ... more personal, if Shanks should put words on it. Before that, it had been more like professional and Shanks didn't like thinking of that.

"You know, with you at my side, even bad days has it brightness," Shanks broke the silence.

Benn hummed. "I'll always be here when you need me," he said, before leaning over Shanks and kissed him softly.

The kiss deepened, as Shanks swung his arm around the neck of Benn and forced him down. The two were lost for everything for a while, their lips locked. It was the need for air that broke their kiss, but Benn stared into the eyes of Shanks, a soft smile on his lips.

"Thanks," Shanks said.

Benn kissed him lightly. "Sometimes it's better you stay in bed. I can handle things and the crew know and understand."

"You'll just throw a party without me," Shanks pouted.

Benn grinned and sat up again. "I wouldn't dare to. Besides there is not much fun in a party without you there."

Shanks smiled at that reply. "When you're at my sides, I know I can do this. Don't you ever leave."

"I will follow you until death us part," Benn said.

With that, Shanks pulled Benn back down into a passionate kiss. He knew he wasn't alone and that even bad days had their shine. You just had to search for them.

* * *

 **I'm so in a fluff mood today.**


End file.
